Ballooning Hell
by Kamiya Mountain
Summary: There's not much up yet, but basically this is/will be Taito semi-fluff, and will contain humorous one-sided Taiora and Junato (remember: ONE-SIDED!) Will probably become higher rated later on due to lime etc.


Ballooning Hell  
Fic by - Kamiya Mountain  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing...*sigh* Anyway, also once again, this is Taito. Do I write otherwise? This idea came to me while watching Ocean's 11 (no, it has nothing whatsoever to do with the movie). It's humorous this time, even though it may not seem like it yet...the humor will come in the 3rd chapter. ^_^ You'll see! Oh, and this takes place in 02.  
Oh, and I made Tai kinda like me! (Not in the 'In love with someone' way, but in the 'I have a tendency to get extremely hyper' way) Sorry 'bout that, but I swear it doesn't ruin the fic! lol!  
  
Note: "blah" = speaking  
*blah* = thinking  
  
Matt trudged up to his apartment, mail in hand, purposely bringing his feet down harder on the steps than necessary. Today had been the most awful day. He had gotten detention from his least favorite teacher, Ms. Usaki, for no reason at all, and then Jun had followed him to band practise so they had gotten absolutely nothing done over her yelling. To top it off, his dad called and said he'd be working late so he'd have to make himself dinner yet again.  
  
He clicked open the door to the place he called home and slammed it behind him. He half threw the mail onto the counter in the kitchen, kicked his shoes off and plopped down on the couch, turning on the television. Thank god it was Friday.  
  
The next thing he knew he was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
*God, what time is it?* He looked at the clock. 8:36. His dad shouldn't be home for another good 2 hours. Getting annoyed with the phone, Matt answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Matt...it's dad. I need you to do me a favor. I'm expecting an important letter from-well, it's just a letter. If there's anything addressed to me that's not a bill, could you please call me back?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever dad."  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
"Bye," Matt mumbled and hung up the phone. He made his way over to where the mail was strewn accross the surface of the counter and started going through it, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, Dear Occupant, to me from Jun..." Matt groaned at that, "bill, bill...to me from grandma in France?" Intrigued by this he examined the envelope more closely. 'Happy Belated Birthday' it said on it. Matt found this extremely amusing considering his birthday had been in June and it was now September. (A/N: The whole belated b-day thing happened to me...it was hilarious...grandmothers...)  
He ripped open the envelope, curious as to what was inside it. He pulled out a coupon. On it was written 'Redeemable for one balloon ride for two.' then went on to list the address.  
  
Matt immediately knew who he'd bring on this 'balloon ride for two'. He'd been attracted to his best friend Tai from the moment he met him, and now the crush was turning into love. He'd been meaning to tell him, but always chickened out. Maybe a peaceful balloon ride would give him the courage, and set the mood to tell him after they got home. Perfect...maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The next day around noon Tai was awoken by the ring of the telephone sitting next to his bed. Still half asleep, he answered groggily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tai! It's Matt!" said the caller, who was obviously fully awake, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over today, maybe sleep over or something?"  
  
Tai's heart skipped a beat, and soon he was fully awake. Maybe this time he'd be brave enough to tell Matt how he felt. That he had liked him since the Digiworld, maybe even loved. He'd always backed down, for some reason or another. But no, not this time. He made a resolution that he would confess that night.  
  
"I'd love to Matt! I'll be over as soon as I can!"  
  
"Okay! Great! See you soon! Bye!"  
  
"Yeah! Bye!"  
  
He shoved all neccessities into a small bag and, yelling goodbye to his family, ran out the door. Kari smiled inwardly to herself. *Must be going over to Matt's house. Nothing else ever gets him this excited.*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Matt looked up from his bass when he heard the doorbell ring. Setting down the red and white instrument, he started towards the door, knowing it must be Tai.  
  
The second he opened the door Tai yelled, "Hiiiii!!!!"  
  
*God he looks hot,* Matt thought to himself. "Um...hey there Tai. A little high off caffeine, are we?"  
  
Tai shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes at him, knowing that he was in another one of his 'hyper moods.' He had no idea why though. "Hey, Tai...I was wondering. Well, I got this coupon for a balloon ride, don't ask, long story, and I was wondering if you were interested in going."  
  
Tai felt a surge of hope. This was perfect. Him and Matt in that little basket, miles above everything. He would tell him as soon as they got home. He would tell him in the balloon, but he thought the guy operating it might think they were both insane.   
  
"Of course! I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! So...let's go!"  
  
They left the house together, both excited and nervous about what they were planning on revealing to each other that night.  
  
Tzuzuku (to be continued)  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? I know, not much is done yet, but I'll write more from now on, I promise. It WILL get better!!! 


End file.
